


It's okay to rest

by taopu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nijikuro - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taopu/pseuds/taopu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is stressed out. But good thing Nijimura is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay to rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> Wow, I wrote sth. again! You see, I'm very lazy at writing and normaly update like every 4 months but since I'm in mood for Nijikuro lately, I feel to provide more to this ship since it's rare plus there are just a very few fanfics.
> 
> So I hope you like this drabble...again. (I should write longer fanfics in the future). Feel free to comment and please correct me if there are any mistakes in there.
> 
> Love,  
> Taopu (*´w`*)

Kuroko felt the urge to cry. He knew this was going to be stressful but that? That was certainly too much. The deadline was near, he still couldn't come up with an idea for the project and in 4 days he had to present it to his co-workers and boss in the company.

He kept thinking and thinking but nothing. It felt like his mind was about to explode. If only could he calm himself down but his brain worked against him, trying to force him to come up with some plan.

Groaning in frustation, he ruffled his hair, closed his eyes and trying to solve this which didn't work well. Tears formed in his eyes and he felt lost.

Suddenly Kuroko heard a noise from the hallway. A door was opened.

"I'm home!" A voice, full of energy announced that he was back. Kuroko immediately stood up and rushed to the person who just took of his shoes, a smile plasting on his face when he saw the smaller man stomping towards him.

"Hey, Kuroko I'm-" The man couldn't finish what he said as he noticed the tears on Kuroko's eyes, the miserable face which showed how much he needed some comfort now. Kuroko hugged his lover tightly, inhaling the sweet scent, making his heart beat faster.

"Welcome home, Nijimura-san." He greeted hoarsely as he felt the lump building up in his throat.

Nijimura watched him for a while and released himself from Kuroko's hug, noticing that confused face on Kuroko. He took of his coat, put his bag down and went to the kitchen. Before that, he had taken Kuroko's hand and lead him to the couch in the living room, constructing the shorter man to wait there for him.

After 10 minutes in the kitchen, Nijimura came back with two cups of tea and some snacks, placing them on the table and sat beside Kuroko, making himself comfortable. Still confused, Kuroko looked at first to the plates then to Nijimura whose eyes closed. He also was tired from the work but that didn't stop him to help out Kuroko.

"Take a rest. I can tell in what kind of situation you are." Nijimura spoke up as he leaned on the couch, an arm around Kuroko and caressed him. He tilted his head , his mouth speaking next to the other man's ear."If you're stressed take a break and do something else. Maybe reading a book or go outside for walk."

Leaning back, Nijimura pressed a kiss on Kuroko's forehead, comforting him with several kisses on his face while his hand moved to the lower back and caressed Kuroko there. A shiver ran down Kuroko's spine, enjoying the distraction much. Yes, Nijimura was right and to be honest Kuroko should have known, that it was unproductive to keep working with a messed up mind. He needed this.

With a nod, Kuroko lied his head on Nijimura's chest,listening to the calming heart beat and closed his eyes. For the time being, they drank their tea, talked about how Nijimura's work as a teacher in high school and they just enjoyed that moment.

However, as Kuroko felt his mind has calmed down, something else has built up. And Nijimura could tell that suddenly the atmosphere changed when Kuroko pressed his face on his chest tightly, a hand slowly wandering down to his crotch.

"Well talking about stress." Nijimura smirked, moving his hand from his lover's back to his ass and fondled them softly. "I guess, some tension relieve would be great, don't you think?"

"Mhm." Heat rushed in Kuroko's cheeks as he looked into those wonderful, silver eyes which came closer. Closing his eyes, he could feel a pair of lips touching his. At first he kissed him slowly but later on Kuroko realized how the both of them got more and more impatient. With a little amount of strength, Nijimura picked up Kuroko who automatically wrapped his legs around him, and went to their bedroom, not once breaking the kiss.

In that afternoon, Kuroko was grateful to Nijimura although the pain in his back was not really necessary. But the pleasure that came up with was totally worth it and basically Nijimura was really good when it comes to providing it.

The next day Kuroko was able to work smoothly on the project, finally thinking up with some idea's and at the end he made it to the deadline.

Maybe as a Thank you he should do something for his lover. But he certainly wouldn't think too much about it otherwise Nijimura would get upset for stressing himself up over something like that.


End file.
